Hubert Cumberdale
Hubert Jason Cumberdale is a character from the Salad Fingers series. He is a finger puppet owned by Salad Fingers. Salad Fingers interacts with Hubert Cumberdale as if he is a real person. Background Hubert Cumberdale is Salad Fingers's closest friend. He communicates with Hubert often, though is not above berating the puppet if he believes Hubert is being rude. makes his first appearance in the second episode, Friends. Salad Fingers invites his friends for a get-together. He introduces his finger puppets as Hubert Cumberdale, Marjory Stewart-Baxter, and Jeremy Fisher. He wonders what they taste like, and places them into his mouth, lamenting that Hubert Cumberdale tastes like "soot and poo". Salad Fingers has prepared a fish in the oven for his friends, but cannot reach it. He asks a wandering boy for help, but as the boy goes into the oven, Salad Fingers get distracted and stabs himself with a nail. He then has a dream about meeting Hubert Cumberdale in a meat locker. When he wakes up, he smells the child cooking in the oven, which he assumes is the fish. He makes small appearances throughout the series. In''' '''Nettles, he is shown getting his hair dried in a flashback with Salad Fingers. In'' Picnic'', Salad Fingers calls him "Barbara Logan-Price" and invites him to a picnic. In Present, he finds Hubert on top of a cupboard and tells him to get down, only for Hubert to dissolve into a black goo. In Shore Leave, ''Salad Fingers is digging holes with his finger puppets. Hubert seems to discover a corpse, which Salad Fingers addresses as his younger brother Kenneth. In ''Cupboard, Salad Fingers goes to bed with Hubert. While singing "Three in the Bed" he knocks Hubert off the bed, as he lands in a dirty brown material. Salad Fingers chastises him and orders him to clean himself off. Hubert Cumberdale makes his final appearance in the episode Birthday. Salad Fingers is preparing a birthday party for Hubert Cumberdale. He tells Milford Cubicle, a corpse, to get clean for Hubert's birthday. When he doesn't respond, Salad Fingers searches for a finger puppet named "Dr. Papanak" in the woods with Hubert. When he finds the puppet, he lets the doctor do a Checkup on him, when the puppet bites him. He throws the puppet into a horse and it begins clawing at its sides. Salad Fingers assures it to stay still. Salad Fingers is shown to have awoken on the same bed that he was inspected by the doctor and returns home, accidentally leaving Hubert Cumberdale behind. Hubert Cumberdale reappears in "Glass Brother". After he believes that Hubert Cumberdale is mocking him, he says that one of his other puppets, Jeremy Fisher, is the best behaved. This causes Hubert to cry, so Salad Fingers sews together bits of human flesh to him, causing Hubert to come to life. Salad Fingers is later ordered by a cruel alternate version of himself from the mirror world, Glass Brother, to make food for his mother. The Glass Mother forces Salad Fingers to eat the food, which causes him to vomit. Hubert tries to help but saying he'll clean it up, but is noticed by Glass Brother. After being introduced, Glass Brother Kidnaps Hubert into the mirror world. While Glass Brother and Glass Mother are asleep, Salad Fingers sneaks into the mirror world by slipping into a water puddle. While the two awake, Salad Fingers and Hubert escape into their world by going through the pile of Salad Fingers's vomit. Salad Fingers then destroys the mirror and seals the remaining glass into a box to protect Hubert. ''Newgrounds Rumble Hubert Cumberdale makes a cameo appearance in ''Newgrounds Rumble. He appears in Salad Fingers' Fierce Attack and Gun Powerup. in his final Fierce Attack, Salad Fingers bashes Hubert Cumberdale against his enemies three times. In his Gun Powerup, Salad Fingers brings out Hubert, who screams, surrounding himself with scratchy red lines. File:Hubertorigins.png|Hubert Cumberdale, as he appears in Friends SaladGunOrigin.png|Hubert Cumberdale screaming in Friends. SaladGunNGR.png|Salad Finger's Gun Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Category:Cameo characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Newgrounds Category:Salad Fingers Category:Characters from the Salad Fingers series Category:2000s